1. Field
This disclosure relates to recommending content items, such as, for example, news items, reports, creative works, movies, and so forth, to users of a computing and/or communication network, such as the Internet.
2. Information
In a contemporary Internet environment, Internet users may find themselves inundated with an ever-expanding set of content choices, such as news articles, reports, movies, short stories, and so forth. Thus, in many instances, although an ample supply of relevant content may be accessible via the Internet, some Internet users may spend an inordinate amount of time sifting through content items in an attempt to separate relevant content from content having little or no relevance to a particular user, as an example. Accordingly, content recommendation systems have been developed in an effort to suggest content items that may be of interest and/or relevance to a user, such as an Internet user, and to direct irrelevant content away.
However, at times, efficacy of a content recommendation system may be at least partially dependent upon factors such as, for example, a user's history in selecting content items, which may form a basis upon which additional content items may be recommended. For example, a user, such as an Internet user, who occasionally views news items pertaining to a particular sport, may benefit from recommendation of additional content items pertaining to the particular sport. However, recommending content to a user who interacts little with news items, for example, may pose a challenge to a content recommendation system. In these instances, and others, content recommendations that may be at least partially based on a small set of interactions may give rise to content recommendations that are irrelevant and/or otherwise of little use.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.